Base frames of the type assumed according to the field of the invention form part of the state of the art. As a rule, they consist of welded steel tubes and/or sectional steel parts, which are provided with a weather-resistant coat and/or are hot-dip galvanized. Such base frames are frequently fixed on buildings. Since the base frames are large and bulky and, therefore, have a considerable weight, they are either lifted onto the respective buildings by means of special cranes and/or transported to their place of use by means of cargo helicopters, put down there and subsequently fixed to the ground, e.g. on a flat roof of a high-rise building.
First of all, the handling of these frames is a drawback since both special cranes and cargo helicopters involve heavy costs, not to mention the calling in of expensive experts for the handling of such heavy and bulky loads. The accident risk too must not be disregarded. Moreover, base frames of this type are manufactured by specialist companies which have to receive the order a long time before the erection of the respective base station since delivery of the frames often takes several months so that accurate coordination of the time schedules of the mobile communication company, on the one hand, and of the manufacturer, on the other, is required for the base frames. It is hardly possible to modify the frames at the location of installation and then since they constitute a rigid, frame-like object. This means that following order placing for the manufacture of base frames, modifications to the base frames which may have been forced on due to local conditions can hardly be carried out any more. Subsequent repairs too, made necessary due to climatic effects such as corrosion, replacement of parts or the like, are only possible by destroying the respective base frame or by its complete replacement which involves further heavy costs.